


【VN】亲亲 【委託配文】

by Beepaint



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), 不單純的吻, 委託配文, 新VN前提VN, 親親
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/pseuds/Beepaint
Summary: 他们贴合的部位开始发烫，血液沸腾起来，每一个脑神经都在串联在一起，传递信息电流，每一下心脏的跳动都在输送出一个信号，每一次血管的脉动与每一个藏起来的念头，都在述说着：「      」*推荐BGM：Ryan Star - Losing Your Memory





	【VN】亲亲 【委託配文】

[原图](http://beepaint.lofter.com/post/34e25b_12e71524c)本篇是蜂明委托的配文，代发。

原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)

-

  
接吻的时候人会不由自主闭上眼睛，关于这点有各种不同的解释，闭眼时接触对方黏膜会更加刺激感官，在一片黑暗中描绘对方的羞涩深情与饱满津液，生理上的阐释是亲吻会牵动面部神经导致肌肉连带眼脸闭合，双方唾液交换时同时点燃敏感细节，脑部释放多巴胺，产出爱情的幻觉。

将舌头伸进另一人嘴巴里时是人体最不设防的时刻，比做爱更亲密无尽，睫毛垂下，半遮半掩，呼吸急促，鼻梁碰撞到一起，鼻翼处的肌肤冰冰凉凉，亲吻过后依旧无动于衷的男人是世上最为铁石心肠的男人。  
  
_说到底把自己全无防备地交出本来就是赌上命运，要么共坠爱河要么同归于尽。_

V是不喜欢笑的男人，他有一副丰厚的嘴唇，体温很低，骨头细弱，脸腮凹陷，只有接吻时脸才会松弛下来，呼吸平缓，脉搏跳动平稳，眼睛里带着如释重负的神色，像是第一次尝试如此轻松的生活，他的笑容很浅，全凭嘴角勾勒起来的幅度猜测心情，V是维吉尔浮现在表面的一种情感。

维吉尔的脸如同一张长年累月埋在地下的石膏假面，面具浇筑在皮肤上，死板又僵硬，他不会笑，这不能怪他，他整整22年都丧失了意识，活得像个行尸走肉，哪怕枷锁打破后他站在阳光下依旧动也不动。

站在不远的青年是他的儿子，亲生骨肉，前不久还是他的爱人。

太阳下尼禄的后脑勺毛绒绒地闪着银光，脖子一带白白净净，清清爽爽。维吉尔看了几眼后便把目光转向另一边。

跟曾经上过床的生父再次共处其实蛮尴尬的，尼禄只敢在前头冲，脚步不停顿，在突如其来的亲情面前他坐卧难安，既不敢回头也不敢停留，他像是要逃离噩梦般企图拉开身后人的距离，男人拉住了他的手腕。

仿佛连时间都停顿了。

两个人都没有说话，男人牵着他的孩子的手沉默地往前方走，他手掌很厚，指甲修剪得很干净，指腹磨蹭着男孩的虎口，掌心下能感知到另一个的心跳。

这是他们重逢以来最亲密的一次接触，仅仅是抓着手腕。

直到太阳落下，他们依旧抓着对方的手，父亲牵着儿子的手，儿子的五根手指反握在父亲手背上，犹如昨日重现，曾经也这么牵着对方的手，那时候男人还是个出生才两天的崭新人类，黑衣黑发，V身上带着的那些装饰物，从脖子上的细带尖牙吊坠，中指的雕吻宽框戒指，带有一面金属方格纹的皮圈，腰间皮带扣悬挂着的的黑金属圆球串链，都非常适合这个黑发的诗人，只要别跟他靠太近。但一到做爱的时候，那些大小不一或尖锐或滚圆的金属装饰品会毫不客气在尼禄身体上刻下下拓下印迹。

雕银大戒指磨着青年的手掌，尼禄总是抓一会便不得不放开，戒指表面的纹路磕得他手心生痛，他去抓另外细瘦的手指，男人的体温衬得突出的指关节像某种玉石，握在手掌内老半天都不见变热，尼禄常常抓起男人的手盖在自己脸上。

冰冰凉凉的手指罩在青年两腮，男人温柔地抚摸着他的脸，尼禄舒服地眯起眼睛，男人的手轻轻擦过他的眉毛，上下睫毛撞到一起。

在阳光下笑起来翡翠绿的眼瞳此刻在夜色下是雾蒙蒙的冰蓝色，月亮没有悬挂在天上，但他依旧能看清男人的脸，维吉尔的双眼半阖，银色睫毛疲惫地半掩着。

“你喜欢我吗”

男人的问题突兀打破了寂静，尼禄闭紧了嘴巴，从来轮不到他对这段关系说开始结束，无论黑发还是白头发男人从来都是掌握主动权的那一个，哪怕披上人性的外皮，维吉尔都向来霸道惯了，他容不得别人对他说不。

男人手下一使劲把青年整个拉进怀中，双臂将他禁锢住，他用的力气如此大，尼禄下意识开始挣扎，维吉尔抓牢了怀里的尼禄，他的孩子，是他的骨中肉，他的血，这是他第一次用本体的身份去抱他，空缺了许久的心因为这份温暖而颤动。

他抓着他，抓得越来越紧，尼禄毛绒绒的头发蹭刮在他脸上，触动着他的心。

男人会有多喜爱自己的孩子。

是因为那源自天生血脉所带来的亲近感，亦或是那种奇迹，创造出一个新生命。

从一个带尾巴的小细胞游动着钻入另一个细胞，受精成一个生命的载体，分裂再分裂，一个胚胎，不断分裂拉伸延展变形，长成一团血肉胚子，不似人形，蜷缩着，蚕豆般大小，眼球鼓出，，颅骨骨线闭合，褪去小尾巴，灵魂开始着床，六个月，七个月，八个月，九个月，柔软的小婴儿，肚子上连着的脐带向他输送新世界的血和氧气，十个月，从温暖羊水哭着坠入冰冷人间，诞生了，一个携带染色体XY的小婴儿，柔软的银色胎发完美遗传了恶魔的血，继承了父辈的意志。

是他令尼禄诞生在这个世上，没有他后者便不复存在。

他会在地狱深处造一个梦幻乡，载满柠檬树，常春藤，三色堇，鼠尾草，天竺葵，洋甘菊，罗勒叶，繁花绿草间还要散落粉红彩漆的玩具积木，以补偿失去的童年，帆布做帐篷，一长串一长串切割彩色玻璃珠子悬在棚顶，堆满硬壳书，铜盘蜡烛，小木剑，小斗篷，纯白色的小木床。

一切准备就绪，还需一个小王子，白发蓝眼的小男孩，天真无辜如柑橘花般清爽的小男孩，魔王要给他的继承人打造一项王冠，镶嵌与小王子眼球颜色一致的海蓝宝石，每天把他抱到王座上，给他念睡前故事。

由他创造的这个男孩子是如此可爱，只需一眼便可确定了这世间所有我只爱他，只爱他。

小王子的银色闪闪的柔软发丝铺满整个鹅毛枕头，没有人能来打搅他，魔王会亲自守护着男孩的梦境，噩梦中诞生的三魔兽忠实地睡在王子脚边。

他的继承人会喜欢什么，会喜欢蜂蜜，柑橘，草莓，巧克力糖霜甜甜圈，柠檬苏打水，蛋奶酥，还有由无数人血灌溉长成的恶魔苹果？

-  
男孩的脑袋在魔王胸前蹭了蹭，中断了男人的遐思。  
尼禄在父亲怀里涨红了脸，男人把他搂得太紧了令他难以呼吸，红晕爬上脸颊，青年眼眶都变得红扑扑的，连耳后的嫩肉都泛起粉红，薄薄的耳廓外沿转为淡红，他无法挣脱这个怀抱，放任自己沉浸其中，靠在父亲衣领上，V变回本尊身高照样稍稍压制尼禄几公分，诗人身板变厚后爆发力惊人，在肺挤压爆炸前尼禄被放开了，青年急急地喘着气，双手抵在父亲胸膛前，他们贴在一起贴了这么久男人的怀抱依旧是冷的。

维吉尔咬上了尼禄的唇，吞下他的呼吸，令对方窒息。

尼禄感觉自己在往下深潜，四周都是清澈的水，透明的气泡滑过他全身，身体缓慢地下沉中，头顶是浅绿的光，脚下是凝重的黑，远处是没有尽头的深渊，水挤压着他的耳膜跟鼻腔，眼球无法闭合，光从上面投射进水中，析现间层，晶晶白点，莹莹绿光，浓浓蓝水，水体密度渐渐饱和，无法被折射的幽静深处，无法沉至底部的死亡旅途，水涌进身体所有开启的窍孔，很奇怪的是他并不感到害怕，也不难过，因为他坚信在那片彻底的黑暗中有人能接住他，男孩如此坚信着往深渊坠落，所有的感知，情绪，光线，温度与氧气都从他身上逐一脱离，表情凝固在在最幸福的那一刻。

他再一次被放开，缺氧消去他面部的血色，仅存留颧骨薄薄一片，那是皮肤下爆开的毛细血管，尼禄张着嘴急促呼吸着，胸前急剧起伏，维吉尔的脸上恢复了冷淡的神色，仿佛刚才的吻只是个错觉，下眼圈的黑色更浓了。

维吉尔倦怠的表情对比尼禄惊慌失措的脸，前者越发像大理石雕塑，尼禄的牙齿咬在自己下唇。彼此对视半晌后，他父亲把头转了过去。

从侧面看维吉尔不像恶魔，宛如神迹，荣光洒满全身，黯蓝色的长袍包裹在他完美的躯体上，岁月滞留在他光洁的脸上，尼禄注视着他的父亲，他的目光无法不去追随那个男人，在看着他的同时眼睛与心灵得到了满足。

于是尼禄轻轻搭着父亲的手臂，情不自禁地吻上维吉尔的唇。凉丝丝的嘴唇，亲上去像是死物，男人偏过头看男孩的脸，尼禄习惯了在接吻时闭上眼睛。

-  
舞台下空荡荡的观众席上走过一个瘦削的人形，蹩脚的演员和一场独角戏，V不仅穿得像歌剧演员，说话更像咏唱。某次高潮后他拥着尼禄靠在床头，腰部垫着枕头，手指有一搭没一搭地梳理着男孩的短发，拢上去，再松开，他们互相依靠着，腿交叠在一起，在黑洞洞的被子里玩弄对方的脚趾。

那段幸福的日子里尼禄做了一个梦，一个灰暗，荒芜的梦。梦中一切似笼着浓雾，阴沉昏暗中尼禄看到了一个模糊的人形，梦里的尼禄向着黑发诗人所在的位置死命地跑，雾气蒙蔽了距离感，无论尼禄怎么跑，V都在离他很远很远的地方，黑色的影子逐渐褪色，渐渐地眼中只能看见一个蓝色挺拔的背影，梦境中尼禄向男人的背影伸出手想叫他回来，他现实里的右手刺痛了一下，他醒了过来。

诗人的手环过尼禄的脖颈，手心贴在他颈动脉上，另一只手覆盖在他义肢上，幻肢痛令男孩皱眉，男人亲了下他紧皱的眉心，随后讲了一个故事，关于苹果树的故事：

曾经有一棵树，根茎缠绕在一起，枝叶交缠在一处，靠恶毒与怨恨生根发芽，某天它结了个鲜亮美丽的毒苹果，故事结束了。

-  
维吉尔抓着尼禄的手遮在自己眼睛上，再次问道：

“你喜欢我吗？”

他们贴合的部位开始发烫，血液沸腾起来，每一个脑神经都在串联在一起，传递信息电流，每一下心脏的跳动都在输送出一个信号，每一次血管的脉动与每一个藏起来的念头，都在述说着：

  
喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，  
喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢

喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢  
喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢

  
我喜欢你。


End file.
